Getting Caught By Fury
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Mulitple one-shots about getting caught by Fury. Has the whole team of both Agents of Shield and Avengers. Also has Hill. Very Funny and I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Coulson! Slow down!" Maria Hill yelled down the hall towards the agent who was walking seemingly fast down the hall.

"I don't have time. I have a Bus to get back too." He called over his shoulder.

She was getting closer to him. She needed to talk to him. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't his either. He needed to know that. She saw her opening. There was a closet to the left. She sped up and grabbed his sleeve before he could get far and pushed him into the closet. Coulson gave a gasp as he was shoved into a closet. He turned around to find that Hill standing before the door giving him a glare.

"What do you want, Maria?" he said giving his own glare. "I don't have time for this."

"You are blaming yourself and I want you to know that it wasn't your fault or was it mine. I had to take that shot. That agent knew what he was doing. You can't blame anybody but who did this."

"I've no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, really." She didn't believe him. "Okay, then is it because I took your Captain American cards?"

"You did what?!" Coulson yelled out.

Maria's eyes went wide. She thought he knew that she had them. _Great, I'm dead. _She could see that he was holding on to his anger. She knew that they better be in top condition when he got them back. He has threatened everyone with a gun of his choice. He has pretty scary guns especially since he was such good friends with Fury. Hill tried to remember if the cards had any evidence that they have been tampered with. She has left them in her sock drawer.

Coulson was deciding what gun he could us but knew that he couldn't because of Fury. He wondered if he could get away with scaring her but not harming her. It took forever to get those cards.

"You better have not hurt…"

"Of course I didn't hurt them…"

"If they are so much as bent I'll…"

"Don't worry, they are better…"

They didn't hear the door to the closet open. Till they heard Fury's voice, "What are you two doing?"

The two agents were both speechless. Their minds going blank, this wouldn't look good. They were caught… by Fury… in a closet. Oh the ideas that he could get.

"Um, Sir we were just talking." Hill started to speak.

"Yes, we were speaking about work." Coulson cutted in.

"I'll leave you two to talk, but in a closet? Really? You could have used a room to talk in." Fury closed the door shaking his head at his two agents. What was he going to do with them?


	2. Chapter 2

Fury was casually walking down the hall. He had to go to a meeting. Fury wasn't overly excited. The meetings were always so boring. As he walked down he passed the closet where he caught the two of his best agents talking. He had no idea what happened but they were just standing their facing each other and talking.

As he walked pass he thought he heard voices. He stopped and placed his ear on the door. There were voices. He hoped Hill and Coulson weren't talking again. As he stood there with his ear against the wall he could make out most of what was going on. It sounded like they were from Coulson's team. One he knew for sure was Skye and the other sounded like Fitz.

"Fitz you have to tell her that you like her. You guys have been friends forever. She likes you and you like her. Ask her out already!"

"But what if she doesn't and you just think that she does. She is my best friend; I don't want to lose that."

"Fitz, I know her. She loves you. You two just need to go on a date and then thank me."

Fury decided that he heard enough. He opened the door to see one brand new agent Skye and a scientist Leo Fitz. "Should I even ask what you two are doing?"

"Hello Nick, how are you today?" Skye asked casually like this was an everyday occurrence. Fitz just stared at the ground.

"Fine, why are you two in a closet?"

"We were just talking. Fitz here needed some advice. This was the best place."

"Okay…"

"If you don't mind?" Skye closed the door.

"I do mind, thank you. Why are you in this closet?"

"I thought I already told you Nick because my friend needed advice." Fury gave her a look. "Fine come on Fitz, Coulson is going to wonder where we are." Skye grabbed his arm and towed him away.

Fury watched as they left. He shook his head as he realized that he was going to be late to his meeting.

Writing Note- Hello, I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Sorry for all mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Fury eyed the closet with weariness. He didn't know if he was going crazy because of a certain billionaire or because of how many years he's been working. Everybody was obsessed with that closet. He headed down the hallway, hoping that nobody was in that closet. He should have wished harder because as he got closer, he could hear voices.

Someone was in that closet. He sighed and went to go see who it was. He could hear that said billionaire and a certain Captain. What were they fighting about now? He stepped closer to the door.

"I was out of line?!" Stark yelled. "Really, who pulled me into a closet, after getting out of the meeting on this said mission?"

What did Stark do now? He was never really good with instructions. He didn't even listen when they told him not to tell the world that he was Iron Man, but, no, he did it anyway.

"You were out of line and you wouldn't listen. I'm in charge of this team, and I need to make sure that everyone is safe. When you decide to take charge and do whatever, the team worries. We need to make sure that you have our backs and that we have yours. We can't do that if we don't know what you're doing!" Steve yelled.

"Gee it sounds as if you almost care." Fury listened as Stark spoke to Captain Rogers.

Fury knew that Stark didn't listen well but he knew what he was doing. He had saved everybody including himself once or twice. Fury shook his head at the two members of the Avengers. He decided that he better intervene before it got out of hand.

He opened the door and turned to see his two agents red in the face glaring at each other. They turned to look at who opened the door. Fury stood there and crossed his arms. His single eye looking and assessing them. "Just what are you two doing?"

"As you can see, Fury, we are having a conversation." Stark told him still glaring at Cap.

"We were just talking, Sir." Captain America told Fury.

"I see, and you decided to talk in a closet."

"You see, Fury, it's a special closet. You wouldn't understand because you aren't special." Tony said with a smirk on his face. "If you would like to know the truth, Star Spangled over here was the one who dragged me in. Apparently I need to listen and follow rules. I mean when have you ever seen me listen to anybody?"

Fury sighed and shook his head. "Do it somewhere other than this closet." He rubbed his head at the growing headache he knew was coming.

"Why? Maybe we like this closet." Stark told him.

"Tony, leave it alone. Just listen next time and we won't have a problem."

"Whatever you say, Cap."

Fury watched as Steve left and walked down the hall towards the elevator. He turned back to Stark. He gave him a look.

"I'm leaving. I'm sure Pepper has something for me to do." Stark turned and left in the other direction. Fury shook his head and rolled his eye. This was the third time someone has been in this closet. What was so special about this closet? He didn't know. He headed towards his office, hoping to not catch anyone else in that dang closet.

Writer's note- Hello everybody, I'm so glad that you are liking this story so far. I'm going to try an update at least once a week. If you have someone you want in the closet, anyone from either team, please PM me or leave a review with the name. Also if you wouldn't mind giving me a reason for why they are in the closet, which would be greatly, appreciated. I will only do k-t prompts.

Thank you,

Ains


End file.
